Red Eyes
by Majiktrix
Summary: He was the world's enemy. Banned from his own dimension by Naruto, Sasuke must now find his own place in a world known as Azeroth. Thrust from one war-torn world into another, the sharingan user must now adjust to a new life. NarutoxWorldofWarcraft X-over


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or World of Warcraft, and any other references I may make.

A/N: Well, this is my attempt at a Naruto x World of Warcraft crossover, with Sasuke as the main character that I've always wanted to try out. This is also my first story, so any comments or criticism would be greatly appreciated. Also, this takes place during the events of Cataclysm in World of Warcraft.

Summary: He was the world's enemy. Banned from his own dimension by Naruto, Sasuke must now find his own place in a world known as Azeroth. Thrust from one war-torn world into another, the sharingan user must now adjust to a new life, as well as new enemies. Rating may go up later.

* * *

><p><span>Red Eyes<span>

Chapter 1: Stranger in a Strange Land

* * *

><p>The blast wave was heard for miles in all directions. Chaotic chakra thundered and lashed at the earth sundering it apart in jagged trenches as two figures met head to head in a sonic boom. Their eyes glared deeply into one another, as they broke apart and landed on opposite sides of an enormous crater created only moments before. The soft crumble of shattered earth and the sound of ragged breaths filled the intense atmosphere. The beautiful field they had once stood on was now little more than a battlefield morphed by the hands of an angered god whom had descended to earth and coated the landscape with a cloak of destruction and untamed power. The sky in turn answered the god's devastation of the land with a sorrowful cry of rain that poured from the sky in an unforgiving torrent as they regarded each other with differing eyes of grief and venom.<p>

In a loud crackle of lightning and roaring thunder the two figures became known. On one side stood Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure, and the holder of Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox. His sun-kissed hair was sopping wet, and stuck to his face with hints of caked blood although he held no wounds. His clothing was in shambles, but he held the visage of a war angel with a shockingly bright shroud of yellow chakra and flickering flames from his Nine-Tails Chakra mode wrapped around his figure.

Directly across from him stood his polar opposite and childhood rival, Sasuke Uchiha, who wore the torn and shredded remnants of his grey outfit with the insignia of the Uchiha Clan proudly emblazoned on his back. His aura spoke of madness and hatred, and he held a wicked smirk on his face.

It was time for the two titans of the Elemental Nations to settle the score.

Sasuke held a hand to his injured shoulder, while his left eye bled freely from his blatant overuse of Amaterasu. When he had fully recovered from receiving Itachi's eyes it had been too late. The Eye of the Moon Plan had failed, and Madara had been defeated. It was sickening, but fine. After all, Sasuke was much more powerful then Madara or at least that is what he firmly believed until he had entered combat with the Nine-tailed Jinchuriki. Doubt was beginning to creep subtly into his mind. How powerful had the dobe become in his time away? Naruto's growth was unbelievable and Sasuke wasn't ashamed to admit that he had been caught slightly unaware. But nonetheless his revenge would be all that much sweeter when he defeated Naruto and ended his miserable existence. It would be one less thorn in his side when he began his crusade against Konoha.

"Sasuke."

The chilling tone in his ex-comrade's voice broke Sasuke's concentration, forcing him to renew his stony gaze upon the relaxed form of his foe. "Naruto." Sasuke venomously spat.

"As Rokudaime, I can't let you win here." Naruto said while gazing across at his former ally and rival. He was quiet with his words, yet his voice spoke volumes. "The Fourth Shinobi War ends here."

"It will never end here." Sasuke firmly responded. He dropped his arms to his sides and held them up mockingly. "Do you not understand Naruto? My dead family cries. They cry and weep for the blood of the leaf so that they may know peace." Sasuke grinned sinisterly as he continued to speak while raising his chokuto above his head, and then came to point it across the gaping chasm at the blonde haired shinobi, "How can you stand there and deny them that right. Konoha took my family away. These eyes have seen through all of you. You are weak. Useless. Madara was careless in his mistakes, but I am not. I am a survivor. And as a survivor I carry their hate on my shoulders." Sasuke said his voice becoming louder and louder with each word. A flare of chakra exploded around his features. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan came to life and spun wildly within his eyes as he spoke, "Let me show you. I'll destroy Konoha! I demand justice be paid!"

At Sasukes words, Naruto's serious frown twisted into a sad smile while the rain drops splattered against his face and down his cheeks. His words were soft and almost drowned out by the rain, but Sasuke could hear each and every one of them as they stabbed at him with intensity. "Itachi is dead, and I cannot bring him or your family back. I understand your pain and anger, but I won't stand here and let you hurt innocent people. It isn't right!" Naruto snarled back with clenched hands. He calmed himself and released a shaky breath. "Do you remember that day I came across you after you killed Danzou? I told you I would bear the burden of your hatred, and we would die together. But I can't do that this time Sasuke. I have a village to protect, and I won't forgive you for continuing this war. Not anymore."

Sasuke scoffed and then responded, "Forgive me? I never asked you to. I don't want to be forgiven, and I don't want your sympathy. The only thing I want is for the people of the Leaf to suffer. To do that, I must eliminate the obstacles in my path. You are one of them. That is why you must die Naruto." Sasuke's hands were a flurry of actions as soon as he formed the last syllable. He sheathed his chokuto into its proper place in the rope tied at his waist, and began to rapidly form hand seals. He ignored the throbbing warning from his body in using more of his already almost depleted chakra, and formed the last hand seal just as he was abruptly swarmed in a pile of clones. "**Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu**!" He bellowed. A large mass of flames was spewed from his mouth and it was quick to take the form of a dragon that easily tore into the clones with a hungering greed, causing them to disperse into poofs of smoke.

Naruto stood in place with his arms folded while he watched the onslaught. He had summoned a group of clones' just minutes before listening to Sasuke's tirade. It gave him those few precious minutes he needed to clear his mind, and to gather his thoughts. Despite his shell of confidence on the outside, he was a tumultuous cloud of different emotions on the inside. Sasuke was his friend, he was his rival, and he had once promised to Sakura as a genin that he was definitely going to bring him back to Konoha. But here, reality was staring him in the face. The old Sasuke he knew was gone. He had been killed and replaced by this hatred-fueled machine that wanted little more than the utter destruction of his village that he loved and held dearly. At that moment he needed to make up his mind. It was a do or die situation now.

And that is when he struck.

"I knew this day would come, but I didn't know it would be this soon." Naruto shouted as he dived headlong into the fray beside his clones. He worked alongside them, moving and weaving around Sasuke. Who, very much like a snake, held back yet struck with an angered hiss of his sword. The shining metal bit wildly at his clones that dared get near, until he was forced to deadlock once more with a simultaneous yelled greeting of "**Rasengan**!" and "**Chidori**!". Boom after boom echoed across the empty barren wasteland. It was a sight to be remembered and not forgotten as the two met in repeated clashes of fists, kicks, chokuto slashes and traded jutsu.

"You're nothing to me. Sakura, Kakashi, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, you are all expendable," A mad smile crossed Sasuke's lips, "I have no use for the likes of you. No use at all!"

Naruto placed his fingers together and called forth a wave of shadow clones. They tore towards Sasuke at unbelievable speeds. The clones attacked with ferocity, but missed Sasuke who took to the air with a leap and flashed his hands together once again in a line of seals. "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!"

Very much like a missile, the fireball streaked through the air with a loud roar and crashed into the many shadow clones, catching them in a miniature firestorm. Sasuke touched the ground with a gentle tap of his foot, and then immediately was on the move. He appeared in the center of the remaining shadow clones, and with a combination of deadly and graceful flashes of a blade exterminated each and every one of them. Multiple poofs exploded around him as he ran through the others that had managed to hide beneath the ground and were attempting to catch him unguarded. He stopped in his stride and used a simple kawarimi to escape a rather sneaky clone that had exploded upon taking hold of his log.

Sasuke turned an unpleasant eye on Naruto. **Shadow Clone Explosion**. How…expected. He watched as Naruto summoned up another batch of clones. Sasuke frowned. He hated clones. Instinctively he readied his next move as his sharingan began to calculate the amount of clones as they charged.

"**Chidori Senbon**!" Sasuke murmured as a storm of chidori needles were simultaneously released with the wave of his hand. He watched as the line of stampeding clones went up in a blast or simply poofed out of existence. Sasuke slashed through the smoke at the Naruto that was still remaining, and was met with yet another puff of smoke. An angered growl escaped Sasuke's throat, he was quickly growing tired of Naruto's refusal to get near and his tactics regarding his clones. What was he planning? Sasuke's answer was a pair of chakra arms that extended through the smoke cloud and wrapped around him from behind. A loud grunt of pain escaped his mouth as Naruto slammed him into the ground. Sasuke opened his eyes and was forced to kiss the ground once more in a painful smash.

"Enough!" Sasuke cried while using his sword to break free from the chakra hands. He was quickly rewarded for his trouble with an actual fist across his cheek. Naruto was immediately upon him with chakra laden fists and feet. He was hit back and forth in a fierce mauling until he managed to regain his bearings and went on a counterattack. Naruto avoided the returned slashes of Sasuke's chidori empowered chokuto like the plague. The crackling blade had come to pass mere inches from his face and left Naruto no other choice, but to retreat from the hectic offensive from Sasuke. He had to play defensively now after his first brutal attack, he knew Sasuke was tiring, and he could see it all too clearly in the sluggishness of the Uchiha's movements.

The blade was growing closer and closer and time seemed to slow as it arched for his face. Naruto's kyuubi and sage mixed eyes stared into the face of death, as his fingers reflexively formed the seal again for his infamous signature technique.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

Sasuke's chokuto passed through smoke cloud after smoke cloud, and then came to cleave through a log. He was momentarily disoriented by the smoke, but not by a second longer as he avoided a potentially fatal death by two clones wielding larger, sage powered Big Ball Rasengans. Sasuke shredded the two clones with a savage swing of his chokuto, and jumped further away from the smoke cloud. It dispersed leaving the two to lock eyes once more. It was obvious that the two had slowed considerably, and they were showing it all too clearly as they both gasped for air. It was no use hiding it anymore, they were at their limit. It was victory or defeat now, and the clock was ticking.

"Is this the best you have Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a dark chuckle, "Clones?"

Naruto sported a grin even though the tide of battle had plunged into the danger zone. "You should know by now that it was my best technique." His grin dropped as he tugged an old slashed leaf Hit-ate from his pocket and dropped it to the floor. "That's yours. You left it with me the day you went to Oto. It's time that I returned it to its owner."

"I already told you I'm not-" Sasuke started to say, but was interrupted.

"-Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto began as the shape of a large rasengan took form in the palm of his hand, "I just have one question."

Sasuke neither denied nor accepted as Naruto asked regardless, "How far are you willing to go to see that Konoha is destroyed?"

A smirk crossed Sasuke's lips as he answered truthfully, "I won't rest until these eyes watch as your pitiful village is slaughtered and razed to the ground." He pointed at his mesmerizing eyes with his two fingers. "Konoha will know my vengeance, and the Uchiha Clan will have had its due payment in blood. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Naruto clenched his hands tightly. "Then it seems you leave me with no choice."

"That's touching." Sasuke replied coolly.

Sasuke however was a little surprised by the sudden action of Naruto tossing the powered Rasengan over his own head. "**Rasenkyugan**!" Naruto cried out as a pair of chakra arms stretched from his figure and crossed the distance between the two, the hands itching to pull and thrust the Uchiha deeply into the swirling mass of chakra.

The last of the Uchiha was quick on his feet and continued to jump away from the encroaching hands, and just as he was tiring from evading, a shockwave of chakra was burst outwards from his body as the violet towering form of the ghastly Susanoo came to life around his figure. This was it; it was time to unleash it all.

Naruto called back his chakra arms and jumped away, allowing his own Big Ball Rasengan to harmlessly drill into the ground floor he had occupied earlier. He stared in slight awe as Sasuke's Susanoo formed a large sphere of pitch black darkness in one of its hands.

"Susanoo…" Naruto said in a whisper to himself. The maniacal cackle of Sasuke drew his attention back to the fight at hand. The Rokudaime jumped at the first sign of movement from the hulking monster, and began to avoid a seemingly unending assault of chakra arrows. Naruto's eyes widened as the black arrows tore into the ground around him and ignited with the flames of Amaterasu.

"This is my true power!" Sasuke roared with fury. "It all ends here Naruto!"

Arrow after arrow plummeted towards the cautious blonde-haired teen that was hard at work avoiding each and every one, or else he would face a death by bursting into black flames. Granted Sasuke's attack were random, it was in such a large quantity that it didn't matter that they were uncontrolled volleys. All it would take was one hit, and he would be burnt alive by the intimidating black fire.

"He can't keep this up." Naruto grunted while using his chakra arms to leap and zigzag closer and closer to the unmoving figure of Susanoo and Sasuke. During his time away from his rival he had plenty of time to develop new techniques, and it was growing more and more obvious the he would have to use his trump card. He was burning out quickly from sustaining the Nine Tails Chakra Mode, and the constant use of his clones and super powered abilities. He would reach his complete limit by pooling the amount needed to cast his last and final jutsu. Sasuke would never know what hit him.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Naruto was proving more elusive than he thought. He had poured all of his chakra into Susanoo and his rapid firing of Amaterasu arrows. When the dobe closed the distance, it would be over. Sasuke Uchiha would lose.

"I refuse. No! I didn't come this far to lose now! Naruto!" Sasuke screamed wildly while calling down another hailstorm of arrows down upon the dodging blonde who began to grow multiple chakra arms around his body. In each hand around him, numerous rasengans were forming. Sasuke for the first time felt fear creep up his spine. He hadn't felt this frightened since the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke Uchiha had become afraid of the power and potential that Naruto Uzumaki held. Maybe that was why he had become Naruto's rival since their genin days when they were placed together on Team 7. He had sensed greatness in the blonde haired idiot. But that didn't matter as of now. He would never back down from this lonely road of an avenger that he had chosen. Sasuke would see it through until the end.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared in response as he landed just a few feet away from the outside of Susanoo, and called out his attack, "**Rasenrangan**!" The force of the multiple Rasengans drilling into Susanoo was mind-boggling as the two rivals met eye to eye.

Naruto pulled away, and Sasuke spoke, "You can't pierce Susanoo."

"Who said I was trying to pierce Susanoo?" Naruto grinned as he began to call upon a power that would be felt for miles around the battlefield. "I was only trying to weaken it for this."

"Don't be stupid, Susanoo can't be stopped by anything!" Sasuke said shakily while feeling the effects of Susanoo weakening all around him. Damn. It seemed as though this would be it. Naruto's final move would end him. Did he feel sad? No. No one would miss him, his loved ones were already dead, and with him the war would end. Naruto would usher in a new era for the shinobi, and bring peace. Yes, that sounded kind of nice.

"**Bijudama**!" Naruto announced with finality. He formed the massive ball between his hands and shot it forwards with a rocketing blast. The attack spiraled free from his hands and met head to head with the massive form of Susanoo. The enormous detonation took the entire field in a flash of blinding light. The ground trembled and the earth parted beneath the surge of chakra.

Sasuke couldn't see past the light as he braced his hands over his eyes. He could vaguely catch the distinct form of Naruto with his hands locked towards him as if to amplify the power behind the Bijudama's eruption that was fighting to overcome the shielded Susanoo. It was too much, Sasuke couldn't handle it. He could see the determined look in the red, frog-like eyes of his enemy and could only smirk. It was clear; he had been defeated by Naruto Uzumaki, the Rokudaime of Konohagakure, and the dobe of the academy.

"Figures." Sasuke said with a soft sigh as he allowed the blast to engulf him.

Naruto had done it. He looked out over the empty field devoid of any form of vegetation as he stood in the center of the massive crater from the combination explosion of the Bijudama forcing its way against the Susanoo. A smile made its way on Naruto's face; it would make a nice lake when it filled with water. Naruto tiredly walked over to the unmoving body of Sasuke who was sprawled on his back. He was unconscious but other than the wounds he had suffered through their warfare he was relatively unharmed. It was nothing too life threatening, surprisingly enough. Naruto nudged the unconscious Uchiha with his foot, and then stopped when Sasuke began to regain consciousness.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, he was not prepared to see the figure of Naruto standing nearby. For a brief moment he wondered if they both had died in the blast, but that thought was quickly diminished when he heard Naruto speak. "It looks like even Susanoo can handle a Bijudama. Seems like you ran out of chakra and it was enough to protect you from the brunt force of the explosion. You'll live, but you are almost entirely out of chakra." He said while struggling not to succumb to the loss of adrenaline, and fell to his knees.

"Why am I not dead?" Sasuke questioned quietly while staring blankly at the sky. He wasn't prepared for this one bit. He had put faith in opening his eyes to an afterlife, and not the hazy form of his foe.

"Do you want to be dead Sasuke? That is the real question." Naruto asked while placing a finger to the Uchiha's forehead. It momentarily stunned him and reminded him of his final moments with Itachi. Sasuke couldn't control the tears that fell from his eyes afterwards. He cried.

"Sasuke…" Naruto almost regretfully stopped what he was about to do, but pushed his thoughts aside. He had to do it. It was for the safety of his village. It was his choice as Rokudaime, not Naruto Uzumaki. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, hereby ban you from the Elemental Nations."

"W-what?" Sasuke asked with anger and tear filled eyes. "Kill me damnit! You can't do this. A ban is nothing, I'll be back. This war isn't over!" he argued relentlessly. He knew he had lost, and asking for a death was probably a little too much even for Naruto to accept. That didn't mean he wanted to be treated this way. Naruto was once again trying to save him, and he didn't deserve it.

"That's enough Sasuke." Naruto said as he turned his back to his friend, after having marked the Uchiha across the head with a seal of ink. During the time he had spent searching for ways to possibly save his friend and keep his village safe he had come across the possibility of using alternate dimensions. Like Kakashi's Kamui, his seal was designed to toss Sasuke into a dimension of random choosing. He was taking a guess here, but any place would be better than Sasuke being dead by his hands.

Naruto couldn't do it. He couldn't take the life of his rival. That didn't necessarily mean that Naruto forgave him for his crimes, but he had always believed that Sasuke could be redeemed. This was good enough for him; he was sentencing Sasuke to an infinite prison where he would never do harm to the Elemental Nations. With this he would do what he needed to as Rokudaime and what he felt he needed to do as his self.

"I'm sending you away to a place that I have no knowledge of. I can't have you endangering Konoha or any of the Elemental Nations. I'm giving you a second chance to make things right, but not here. You've lost that privilege. You will be weak. You will have little to no chakra, and you will have no knowledge of where you are. All I know is that I believe in you. After all…" He turned to gaze back at Sasuke with a grin, "You're a survivor. Remember?"

"Naruto… you…" Sasuke couldn't stop the tears from pouring from his eyes. What could he say? What words could he have possibly said? I'm sorry? Thank you? I hate you? He had little time to speak or think as a large seal suddenly crisscrossed across the ground floor beneath him with black writings stretching in all directions.

Naruto bit both of his thumbs, and then slammed his hands down onto the seal array. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Sasuke." Naruto called out over the rush and roar of the wind as the sky darkened and a hole began to stretch open beneath the disabled Uchiha. Lightning crackled and thunder roared as the cataclysmic nature of the jutsu echoed its call across the sky and to all those across the Elemental Nations. "Goodbye…"

Sasuke looked on as he was forcibly sucked into the black vortex of spinning energy beneath him. He tossed a hand out to grasp at the stormy sky as he was pulled in, his throat gone hoarse as he cried out to the heavens the name that had damned him to the abyss. "Naruto!"

Naruto watched as Sasuke's hand disappeared into his seal, and then with a loud boom towered into the sky in a giant pillar of black chakra. "…and good luck." Naruto said with a whisper as he watched the titanic earth-shattering pillar phase out of existence.

With that, the Fourth Shinobi War was now officially over.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke came to, he was immediately greeted to the sound of the howling winds mixed in with a constant loud flapping of clothing. His obsidian black eyes widened in surprise and confusion until his eyes ignited with remembrance. The dobe had sent him spiraling through a portal. It didn't help that he was also very weak, severely so that he could only turn his head to catch a slight glimpse of the green that was rapidly rushing up to meet him. He turned his eyes back to the sky and caught the last moments of the portal he had been tossed through, shut. It was like a door had been slammed in his stomach. The gut-wrenching feeling of never returning home was in his head. But even if he could return, it wasn't his home anymore. He had been a part of a war that had torn apart families and killed many innocents and ninja alike.<p>

Thoughts and guilt continued to pile upon the falling Sasuke, and he finally shook himself out of it just as he made contact with the forest canopy. To say that he broke most of the fall with the trees was an understatement. His back crashed through several branches, and his face was swatted at with the various twigs that ripped and clawed at his face. Cries of pain erupted from Sasuke's mouth, and the earthy taste of leaves filled his mouth as he continued down a painful journey. It wasn't until he hit the bottom and came to a stop that he allowed himself a glimpse of his surroundings.

He was in a forest that much was certain. It was eerily reminiscent to the large trees that made up Hi No Kuni. Sasuke coughed roughly as he gasped for air. Where ever he was, he was here. Powerless, tired, and weak, but he was here nonetheless. Sasuke looked up at the broken tree he had hit to soften the blow of landing on the ground and could only smirk. He was glad that these trees were a lot less dense than the trees that he had been accustomed to. He might not have survived otherwise. The thought both provoked a sense of sadness and anger. Survived. He wasn't given a choice of death for his crimes by Naruto. What was he supposed to do in this new land? Be nice?

Sasuke laid there for what felt like hours. His body was suffering from chakra exhaustion and the various pains that had been inflicted on his person from the body-blow attacks from Naruto and the tree he had just smashed into. Not a single muscle wanted to cooperate with the tired Uchiha, so he settled for turning onto his stomach with a grimace, and wobbly attempted to push himself to his knees. He stood on his two feet for a minute until he finally gave way and fell with his back against the tree's truck and howled in pain. Okay, standing wasn't the smartest idea right now. Sasuke needed a moment to rest, before his stubborn Uchiha pride got him more injured.

He must have fallen asleep because bright daylight had settled a little. It was darker out, and by his guess it was probably early afternoon. Sasuke leaned on his chokuto that had mysteriously managed to survive the alternate dimension crossing and was sheathed at his side. The sword itself had been at his side when he was defeated, it had been just a stroke of luck that he had managed to grab it in time.

Little by little he finally stood and took a look around his surroundings. The foliage was tall and thick, and the wind was rustling the tall trees above him. Sasuke took a moment to listen to the sounds of the forest; he caught the flap of a bird's wings as it took flight, the soft rustle of brush movement from small animals, and the sound of a river. At the thought of water, Sasuke's mouth felt incredibly dry. How long had it been since he had something to drink?

He was incredibly weak but he made his way step by step through the forest. The walk was rough, and he found himself having to stop every once in a while to catch his breath. Sasuke found it a little hard to breathe, and his vision was growing blurry and foggy. It was chakra exhaustion at best. He felt faint, but the water was just a little farther. He pushed past the trees and found a small river leading downstream. It was nice to be out of the massive trees, he almost felt claustrophobic without the strength to jump from branch to branch.

The sight of water was enough to please the Uchiha. He fell to his knees at the edge and dipped his cupped hand into the clear liquid, and raised it to his mouth. He greedily drank mouthful after mouthful from the river until he had his fill. Afterwards he stayed by the edge, just enjoying the quiet and calm peace that he hadn't had time to enjoy during the Fourth Shinobi War. It was nice, if not enjoyable.

Sasuke ran his fingers over his watery reflection, and then stood up. If he was going to make it in this unknown world, then he had to learn everything he could. First he needed to find people, and find a few answers to some key questions he needed to figure out. What kind of language did they speak? What kind of people inhabited this world? Could he still use his ninjutsu and chakra? Sasuke wanted to test the final question, but found himself in bitter pain as he attempted to mold chakra. Okay, he would wait on the last one. At least until he had recovered more.

Sasuke wandered for what seemed like hours downstream alongside the river. Eventually he broke away and entered the forest. He had the sense to head north, but was slowly beginning to question his own judgment after seeing no sign of life aside from the random small animal or bird. And as if on cue with his thoughts, a pair of birds took flight in disturbance, the sound of a loud rustling catching the attention of his ears.

He peered through the small break of the trees and came to find a small cave. In front of the cave was a creature, equal in size, but slightly hunched over with what he thought appeared to be a candle attached to the creatures head. It was dirty, and held a small axe made of a jagged stone fixed to a small piece of wood. Sasuke wanted to best describe it as an ugly humanoid rat. It was dressed in torn mismatched leather pieces, and was angrily grunting to itself in gibberish while pacing back and forth in front of the cave.

He stepped forwards to get a better look, curiousity getting the better of Sasuke, until his foot stepped on a twig. The creature was instantly alerted and blinked its beady red eyes at him. A snarl and a cry sounded out, taking Sasuke by surprise as the creature grew hostile. He had little time to react as he was forced to dodge to the side as the tree exploded with fire. Sasuke's eyes widened. The creature knew jutsu.

The creature began to growl in outrage and anger as it lifted its hands and formed more balls of fire in its hand. "You no take candle!" The creature savagely cried. Sasuke was taken aback more by the fact that he could understand the creature, but saved his thoughts for later as he charged the creature.

He was still weak from his fight with Naruto, and his chakra system was weak and unresponsive, but Sasuke Uchiha was not going to let some talking rodent burn him with fire. He rushed the rat-like creature humanoid with his chokuto and lashed out only to hear his sword clank against a shield of blue that appeared about its form. He twisted away as the creature aimed a strike with its axe. He glanced down at his sword and noticed the tip had become slightly frosted over. Interesting.

"It Gug's candle!" The creature screeched even louder, "Raaaah!"

The creature certainly had some forms of justu, but they were not very impressive. Sasuke was forced to avoid another set of fireballs that arced through the air and exploded upon contact with the tree line behind him. He ducked and slammed his blade again against the frosted shield, testing it for weakness. It seemed as though his blade with no lightning chakra was not going to break through, so he did the only thing he could think of while up and close to the weird creature. He forced chakra into his hand and shouted, "**Chidori**!"

It was a bad idea. The chidori came to life in his hand, but it was extremely uncontrolled. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Sasuke bit back a scream of pain as he thrust his hand forwards, his chidori viciously fighting through the frost shield and directly into the creature's abdomen. Hot blood poured down his hand, and he fought the urge to collapse as he pulled his hand away and heard the pained gasp of his victim.

"Gug…can…dle." The creature pitifully groaned as it twitched and died on the forest floor.

Sasuke could only look down at his blood-soaked hand. Yes, he knew he was low on chakra but that was a simple Chidori. It shouldn't have affected him as great as it did. It was as if his chakra control had simply vanished and he couldn't channel it properly.

What was going on?

* * *

><p>Donni Anthania was a kind woman who lived alone in a small cottage near Northshire Abbey. She had come to enjoy her small home away from the hustle and bustle of the smaller town of Goldshire. She had lived near there once, but the spark of living near people had all but evaporated. Many of her fellow townspeople had dubbed her the "crazy cat lady" which was a little insulting if not exaggerated. After the death of her husband Geoffrey and the leaving of her only son, she had grown rather alone. So she acquired a few pets, after all Donni enjoyed animals, more so she enjoyed the companionship of cats. They didn't judge her like people typically did, and they didn't complain. They only wanted to be fed, given a home, and didn't mind listening when she needed to talk. Okay, so maybe there was a hint of truth in what they said, but she certainly wasn't crazy.<p>

Donni sighed sadly as she turned from her table to gaze out her window. People didn't understand her; she didn't think they ever would. The middle-aged woman turned away from the window and walked over to her fire place which was burning bright and bathing the cottage in warmth. She settled cozily on her bear-skinned rug, a present from her son, and began to pet her Orange Tabby Cat she affectionately nick-named Ora. The cat purred into her hand and Donni couldn't help but smile just from that little act. Times had grown hard. From the letters she had received from Joseph, she had learned of the terrible conditions the poor were facing in Westfall, the attack on Stormwind by a massive dragon, and the growing horde war.

Thinking of Joseph made her glance at the pictures framing the wall. Her son was tall, broad-shouldered and greatly resembled his father. Donni stood from her rug and wrapped her hands around the basket on her table. Regardless of how much she loathed human contact, today she needed to sell some of her grown vegetables at the market in Goldshire, as well as pick up a few supplies.

She made her way to the door and wrapped herself in her traveling cloak. It would only be for a few hours Donni reminded herself. That was all she needed to get going as she opened the door and exited her small little home. The walk to town was not that far and thankfully the wild creatures never strayed too close to the dirt road she took through the forest.

Today would be a great day, and maybe if she had enough coppers she would fetch Joseph a gift from the market. Money was tight, but she was sure she could afford to buy the materials to knit her son a scarf to keep the chill at bay when he adventured. That would do nicely.

Donni didn't have to walk long. She didn't even have to walk at all. As soon as she left her front door she spotted the form of a prone figure against a tree. Immediately her first thoughts were to ignore the figure. It was an unknown person, and she didn't like his intrusion upon her part of the woods. She paused in her stride as she took a few steps past the unmoving person. What if he was hurt? Curse her motherly spirit. She stopped and sighed. Donni turned back around and slowly moved to his side.

She leaned in and observed the intruder. He was lean and pale, with spiky blue-hued black hair that comically resembled something of a duck. His clothing was little more than rags, maybe he was a homeless traveler? Donni looked around and then back at the young man. She bit her lip, and then placed her basket off to the side. The market would have to wait.

Sasuke blearily opened his eyes to the sound of a soft humming. It was delicate and pleasant and somewhat soothed his troubled mind. It was cheerful, something that he was desperately in need of after his long day lost in a forest he knew little to nothing about.

"I see you're awake, young man."

Sasuke glanced at the person speaking. His eyes could make out the hazy form of a woman standing by his side. His eyes focused and he found himself staring into a pair of blinking chocolate brown eyes. She was shorter than him, and was dressed in a pink shirt with a leather top, a blue sash tied at her waist, and a blue dress that ended at her sandaled feet. She was maybe in her early forties with her dark blonde hair tied into a thick ponytail.

"Do you have a name?"

"It's Sasuke." Sasuke answered honestly, while glancing around the simple room. There was a fireplace not too far away with a large rug in front of it. There was a little table off to the side with a few chairs, all in all it was very plain, but had a homey feel to it. It was a much different feel than he had down in Orochimaru's lair, or Madara's hideout.

"Well Sasuke, I was about to head to town, but I found you knocked out by a tree. Care to explain why you're near my cottage?" Donni questioned the pale boy, who to her, looked to be about seventeen in age.

"…" Sasuke was silent as he looked down at his hands. He didn't owe her an explanation; hell he didn't even want to be here. Yet, for some reason he felt compelled to explain. Sasuke was at a crossroad, and had to make some form of decision. He didn't feel safe telling her that he had been thrown into an alternate dimension by his old teammate who felt the need to punish him in an odd manner. He couldn't explain that he, Sasuke Uchiha, was an S-Class Ranked Missing Nin who had helped his immortal ancestor in a failed attempt take over the Elemental Nations.

So he did the next best thing he could do. He lied.

"I…" Sasuke began, while forming a coherent sentence together in his mind that sounded believable, "…I'm not from around here, and I got lost while trying to find town. I ended up fighting a…creature with a candle obsession, and found a place to rest for the night."

Donni stared intently at the boy's face for any indication of lying, and found nothing. She nodded her acceptance of her answer, and then softly chuckled at his remark about the creature. "That was a Kobold; they normally stick close to the mining shafts. I've heard that Goldshire is having quite the trouble with them and keeping mine workers safe from harm. Although it is a little weird that you haven't heard of a kobold, where did you say you were from again?"

"Kobolds." Sasuke said quietly to himself. He would remember next time to avoid the annoying talking rats that casted justu. He looked up to meet the suspicious gaze Donni had and asked, "Where is the nearest town?"

"Well if you're a traveler, than you are probably looking for Northshire." She jutted a thumb in the direction of her window. "If you head off the path here, you'll find your way. I've heard a lot of recruits are pouring in from everywhere to sign up for the war with the horde." At this she sighed sadly. "My son was one of those recruits. He just packed his things one day and told me he was going to fight the good fight. Just like his dad did." Donni lost focus of the pale boy at her side and ran a finger down a picture frame of a small blonde haired boy lifted into the air by a larger man clad in blue and white.

Sasuke was caught off guard by the subtle clench in his chest from the sight. It seemed that no matter what dimension one was born in; war would always play a significant role in life. He was a bystander in this world, a bystander that had just been flung into another war-torn world where trouble had only just started to brew. Or maybe it had always been brewing and this was simply an outpour of the results. Whatever the case, he didn't want to be involved.

Donni turned away from her picture collection, and moved to a chest at the foot of the bed Sasuke was in. She opened the small box, and unfolded a brown cloak made out of a rough material. "Here, this should keep you dry if it rains, and it will keep you warm when it's cold. Originally, I was going to give it to Joseph, but he left in such a rush that I haven't had the chance to send it to him. It used to belong to his father, and it served my husband well. I would like you to have it."

"Why are you giving me this?" Sasuke asked with little to no emotion. He was surprised that a stranger had invited him into her home, and willingly gave him a well-tailored traveling cloak. What was with people and doing good things for others? This world would have been perfect for Naruto the Hero. It was a detestable thought to imagine the blonde-haired idiot wandering the world, attempting to fix its problems. So what if this world was in trouble? Sasuke didn't particularly care. Who was he be involved in a war that was not his own?

Donni stopped as she fished out a small dirk that she had found at the bottom of the chest. That was indeed a very good question. Why was she giving her late husband's possessions away to a boy she had only known for maybe a day. It wasn't even a full day; he was knocked out for the entirety of morning, and almost all afternoon.

"To be honest," Donni began while pulling the dirk free of its leather sheath to inspect it, and then slid it back into place, "I don't really know. You see… I don't tend to get along with people from the outside world. All my life I enjoyed being alone until I met Geoffrey who swept me off my feet." She smiled softly at the pictures once more, and then continued to speak, "I see something in those eyes of yours. I don't quite know what it is, but it is the same look I had before I met my husband. It's the kind of look that asks for help, but isn't sure how to ask. It just…feels right to give these things to you. I hope that makes some form of sense."

It didn't make sense. It made no sense to Sasuke whatsoever, but he took it at face value. If the woman was willing to help him then he had no problem with it. She gained nothing from this, but that was her loss. Kindness was showing weakness. Sasuke hated the thought of being weak.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he turned away from the odd woman and moved to leave the bed he had been resting in. Donni handed Sasuke the cloak, and he tossed it over his torn, gray clothing. The sheathed dirk she gave him afterwards was placed in the rope belt at his waist, which he fastened. He made his way to the door, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

His seasoned ninja reactions almost kicked in, as he fought the urge to gut the woman who had entered his comfort zone. She had gotten off lucky. Donni felt his tension, and released him after giving his shoulder a firm pat. Not knowing how close to death she had almost been.

"Sasuke, you seem like a capable boy. I hope you are safe on your journeys, and if you run into my boy Joseph, tell him to write. I get lonely you know?" She shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "Oh, and if you lie about where you're from, be a little more careful of how you speak to the people you will run into around here. They won't be as kind about it as I am."

At Donni's words Sasuke froze and felt his body go numb. H-how? He had formed the best answer that he possibly could have. He looked up to meet her knowing look, and felt his hands itching to draw his chokuto. Was she a sensor type of some sort? Could she sense a disturbance around him? What clued her off? It didn't matter. If he silenced her with a quick thrust into her heart he wouldn't need to worry.

Donni chuckled, "I could see through that lie a mile away. When you are cautious of people all your life you tend to see through things like deceit rather easily. Plus, I don't trust a single word anybody says. I was simply testing you. Seeing you tense up means that you in fact, did lie to me." She lifted a finger and waggled it.

Damnit. He had been careless.

Sasuke began to inch his fingers to his chokuto, but stopped. He felt a sense of confusion stirred in his body. This was what he wanted to do right? He wanted to kill her, but he found that he couldn't. Was this Naruto's doing? The stupid idea of being kind and the notions of being weak filled his head. He was Sasuke Uchiha, avenger and… and…

Sasuke dropped his hand away and wrapped the cloak around his shoulders with a soft swish and rustle of fabric. "You win this time Naruto." He said out loud, further confusing Donni who was unable to understand what exactly had transpired.

"Naruto?" Donni said in utter confusion, only to watch as Sasuke disappeared out of her door.

It was silly that the town had dubbed her crazy. Clearly they had never met Sasuke.

Donni stood at her door and stared at the disappearing form of Sasuke, who had taken to following her advice and headed towards the direction of Northshire Abbey. "Well Sasuke, whatever it is your looking for, I hope you find it."

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood on a slope with the wind catching the cloak around his shoulders in a breeze. He had followed the woman's advice, though he failed to catch her name. Sasuke was brooding; the words that Naruto had always spoken were easy to brush off as sheer stupidity until now. They were getting to him, invading and probing his mind like the Yamanaka techniques.<p>

The last Uchiha shook his head. He'd save those thoughts for later. He could see the top of a building in the distance, it was far, but he could make it by nightfall. Since his time at the lady's cottage, he had regained a large portion of his strength, but his chakra control was still in complete disarray. It seemed as though this world had a form of chakra. Since thrusting him here, he knew little in the ways of controlling it the right way. What he needed was training, but from who? He wasn't worried so much about where to go in this world, as much as he was worried about returning to his original state before fighting Naruto.

The sound of a loud crash of steel on steel brought Sasuke away from his thoughts. He went rigid, and eyed the direction of the noise. The woman had mentioned something about recruitment for the war at this Abbey. Maybe it was a few trainees deep in the forest?

Curiosity got the better of Sasuke as he jumped onto a nearby tree, and began to leap from branch to branch just as he had done back on his own world. He landed with a soft clack of his shinobi shoes on the branch of a tree just within range of the noises. Sasuke keenly observed as the figures came into focus.

One was a man dressed just like the woman's husband in the picture. He wore a full armor set of blue and white, with a long piece of cloth placed over the shining steel with the insignia of a lion depicted upon it. He was currently retreating, and held his blue shield forwards as a group of rushing figures stormed through the brush, and into the small clearing. Sasuke could see that they were the color of a murky-gray with a hint of green, with massive bodies rippling with muscles. Their ears were slightly pointed and they were armored in black studded leather pieces from head to toe.

Sasuke continued to watch from his perch on the tree, and summoned up a handful of shuriken to his hands. He looked down at his hands and grimaced. He was already changing and he hated it. Sasuke didn't want to help this man, what was there to gain? He had little time to think as the grotesque monsters charged at the armored man with vicious grins.

His hands let loose a volley of shuriken. They tore through the air with sharp whistles and struck the creatures in a wave of metal, and forced them to come to a halting stop. They looked around as they wailed in agony, confused and angered by the sudden attacks. The creatures yanked the pieces of metal from their bodies, and ignored the blood that poured from their wounds. Their eyes were far too busy sizing up the gray clothed foe that had landed between them and the other human.

"W-who are you?" The blue and white plated man asked. He was hit with a fit of rasping coughs and a trail of blood leaked from his mouth. It wasn't obvious, but Sasuke could see that the armored man had taken his fair share of blows from the monstrous forms surrounding them.

"Don't worry about that right now. How injured are you?" Sasuke asked in a cool, uncaring manner. He held his chokuto in one hand while eyeing the creatures across from him. They had taken the shuriken rather well, and it had only seemed to agitate them.

The armored man could only chuckle before he had another coughing fit. "I'm done for kid. Those bastards hit me really hard, and crushed my innards. I won't make it without a priest."

"That's a shame. I'll dispose of them then."

The man's eyes widened, "What are you saying? Those are invader class orcs kid. You should get out of here, that sword of yours won't even faze them. Get help from the guards, I'll hold them off as long as I can." He tried to stay on his feet, but failed and fell to the ground in a loud clank of steel. He groaned as he held a hand forwards, "Get out of here. You can't fight them. Y-you can't…" He groaned and held a hand to his chest. What was this kid doing? He didn't even look as though he were in basic training. He was too far too thin like his sword, and had no armor. The orcs would tear him to shreds.

"I don't need help," Sasuke murmured while turning his head to glance back at the fallen guard, "Not when I have these eyes." The guard wasn't sure what to think, but he felt a building sense of fear in his stomach. Sasuke smirked and his eyes began to bleed red.

"You're eyes?" The man whispered. He had never before witnessed something like this. The teen's eyes had turned a blood red, and a kaleidoscope like effect had materialized soon after.

"**Sharingan**!"

* * *

><p>Blackrock Orc Leader Kurtok the Slayer was infuriated. He was charged with leading a small group of orcs through the pass that had opened up in the mountains. Kurtok was then to set up a foothold in the forest, and to release their hounds into the woods. Everything was going according to plan until they had been discovered. The source of his infuriation and frustration were the humans. They had happened upon their camp, and ran like the cowards they were. He took glee in knowing he had hunted down each and every person in their group, with the exception of one. Yes, he was mad because one of the humans had managed to escape and fled into the woods.<p>

He wasn't in the mood to give chase, so he ordered his men after him. Kurtok grunted, a lot of help that did, the orcs had yet to return or give sign that they had killed the escapee. So now he had to wander into the wilderness in search of his orc squad.

And search he did, until he found them. They were dead.

Kurtok couldn't believe his eyes. His orc team was completely wiped out. He felt anger grip him, hatred boiling in his veins, how had they been so easily defeated? They were his best team of the most savage blackrock orcs he had ever had the pride of knowing. All completely wiped out. Kurtok's eyes narrowed into slits on the thin form of a human standing in the middle of their decapitated bodies, and his sword leaking with their blood.

"_Reka ga no uran," _Kurtok growled out in his native tongue, "You…killed my orcs."

Sasuke turned his head to the side with a calm demeanor on his face; speckles of blood coated his delicate pale skin, while his eyes viciously spun with the power of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "Orcs? Yeah, I killed a few of them. They didn't put up much of a challenge when I stabbed them through the gut with my chokuto." Sasuke murmured and then raised his blade to his face to inspect the sharp edge coated in red. He shot the orc a grim stare. "Surely you are stronger."

Sasuke was making this assumption based on the orc's larger than normal stature. This orc was clearly different than the others, and by the way he dubbed the others _his_ Sasuke could safely say that he was the leader. This leader orc was quite the sight; he stood taller than the others with an outfitted set of spiky plated armor that was black in color, and wielded a large axe on his back.

The orc howled his anguish into the air and brandished a shield made of black metal, and a matching axe. He slammed his weapon against the shield in a show of brute force. "Come human, I'll tear you limb from limb for spilling the blood of my comrades!"

Sasuke grinned in anticipation. The jutsu wielding rat-man had been interesting, but these hulking men were giving him something of a fight. He truly lusted for it, he knew he had been adamant about not joining the war, but there was something sinister inside of him that called for bloodshed. He couldn't live in peace, he needed this. Sasuke needed to test himself, to prove he was stronger than everyone, his Uchiha blood demanded it.

"Graaaa!" Kurtok roared. Red particles formed at his feet, and he leaped at Sasuke with the sound of a crackling thundering roar as he landed. Sasuke immediately moved out of the way, but was caught by several lances of streaking lightning that shot up from the ground and stung at his feet. "**Heroic Leap**." The orc growled while meeting Sasuke's chokuto with his axe in a loud clang that rang for miles.

"You're not fast enough to keep up with me." Sasuke muttered after he broke the Orc's guard. He slashed his chokuto back and forth, catching the orc across the chest multiple times. Blood was spilled into the air, but the orc paid it no heed. Kurtok took the swings and gave the Uchiha a quick slam to his exposed side with the shield.

"Gah!" Sasuke grunted as he was flung across the ground, and skidded onto his bent knees. He lifted a hand to his pained arm that had also been caught in the shield-bash. Luckily, it wasn't his sword arm. Sasuke focused his sharingan's slowed time to slip behind the orc and raised his chokuto to finish him off.

"Not so fast." Kurtok snarled as he felt the human appear behind him, "**Thunderclap**!"

One second Sasuke was sure he was about to plunge his chokuto deep within the orc's spine, and the next second he was thrown from his feet by a concussive force that cracked the ground and sent shards of earth and dust into the air. He recovered from the blastwave, and avoided the shield the orc had thrown at him.

Kurtok the Slayer was known far and wide as one of the most dangerous blackrock orcs to walk the earth. He wasn't about to allow this human to tarnish his reputation. Kurtok hefted a large two handed axe onto his shoulder, and tossed his small hand axe to the side.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. His hands summoned forth another handful of shuriken, and he flung them at the orc. Kurtok lifted his axe, and spun in a full circle. "**Whirlwind**." Kurtok grumbled. Laces of red energy lashed out from his form and struck the metal pieces, knocking them into the air and on to the ground in harmless thumps.

"I grow tired of this human. Now, you are mine!" Kurtok the Slayer shouted as he once again was coated in red particles, but only this time instead of leaping he charged across the ground, and his body parted the air with a shrill sound of wind. "**Heroic Strike!"** Kurtok cried as he aimed at the Uchiha with a powerful downward cleave of his axe, and missed. The axe bit into the ground with a loud blow, and Kurtok was forced to watch as the human youth appeared at his side. Sasuke whipped his chokuto forwards, and brutally pierced the orc with the blade.

Kurtok was stunned by the attack, but not for long. He gripped the blade with both hands and slammed the hilt back into the human's stomach, and then leaned forwards and bashed him directly in the forehead. Sasuke was hit hard, and he reeled back from the terrible hits he suffered.

Sasuke nursed his head as he watched the orc pull his chokuto from his stomach. "You think this is over?" Kurtok asked with a smirk, even as blood continued to leak from the grievous deep wounds inflicted along his body. "It will take more than that to bring me down. I am Kurtok the Slayer, I have killed more than a thousand humans and you will be just another number added to my list. _Khaz na rekam logash."_

"There is just one thing you forgot." Sasuke brought up as his finger touched the edge of the handle of the dirk at his side. "I am not a number, and I don't care for your pathetic excuse of a list." Sasuke smoothly said as he skillfully pulled the dirk out of its leather sheath and flung it through the air. The blade pierced the orc's skull, and Kurtok hit the ground in a dead heap.

Sasuke stood there for several minutes, breathing softly as he recovered his chokuto and dirk. He placed them at his side and then moved to check on the guard. He wasn't breathing. Sasuke lifted himself away from the fallen plated man and heard the sound of feet pounding towards them. He readied himself for any form of enemy, and relaxed at the sight of a group of men and woman in robes and plated armor entering the scene.

Sasuke felt the rushing adrenaline within his veins drain into nothingness, and deactivated his sharingan. He fell to his knees and felt the tall tell signs of collapsing upon him. He was quickly growing tired of passing out and awakening to strange places, but he could do little to stop it.

"Over here Brother Paxton, I found a live one!"

He closed his eyes and gripped his hands in the grass as the world began to spin around him.

"He's losing consciousness! Stay with me boy. What's your name?"

"My name... It's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke managed to mutter before he felt his sight twist and distort. He could make out several pairs of hands that seized his arms to help him stand, and then everything turned to black.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, this is as I said my first story so any reviews would be lovely. I hope I'm doing well with my characterization of Sasuke. I admit he is going to be a tad insane, and as far as him being too overpowered… I'm trying to aim for a middle ground here. Some fights will be easy, others will be tough, and so on and so forth. I might bump this up to an M later as well, and as far as pairings are concerned, I am not too sure. It will either be an OC, or maybe even an NPC, I'll have to think carefully on that. If there even is a relationship, it won't be a major part of the story. Any thoughts or questions and I'll be happy to listen and answer.

**Enemies/NPCs Encountered** –

Donni Anthania: is a level 5 Alliance-friendly housecat companion vendor, more popularly known as the Crazy Cat Lady. She is located in a house between Northshire Valley, Goldshire, and Stormwind in the human starting zone of Elwynn Forest.

Gug Fatcandle: is a level 4 Rare NPC that can be found in Elwynn Forest, and is a rare kobold found guarding the now gated off entrance to Echo Ridge Mine in Northshire Valley of Elwynn Forest.

Kurtok the Slayer: is a level 5 NPC that can be found in Elwynn Forest, and is the leader of the Blackrock Clan invasion on Northshire Valley.

**WoW Abilities**–

(WoW Wiki)

Heroic Leap: Leap through the air towards a targeted location, slamming down with destructive force to do damage and stun an enemy.

Thunderclap: Blasts nearby enemies increasing the time between their attacks.

Heroic Strike: A strong attack against a foe.

Whirlwind: A whirlwind of steel that attacks enemies within range.

**Naruto Abilities** –

(Naruto Wiki)

Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu: The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower.

Shadow Clone Jutsu: creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power.

Chidori Senbon: This is one of many variations of the Chidori that uses shape transformation. It is specialised in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy.

Shadow Clone Explosion: This technique is used to create a Shadow Clone that can be detonated. The clone looks like a normal shadow clone, which allows the user to get it close to the target without them expecting anything besides a normal attack, or the target might even close in willingly to try to attack the clone

Rasenkyugan: Naruto while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, forms a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand then throws it above his back. He then uses his chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere.

Rasenrangan: Naruto while in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode uses chakra arms to form multiple Rasengan. He can then hit multiple opponents while holding the Rasengan with the chakra arms.

Amaterasu: The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be the fires from hell that are as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision.

Big Ball Rasengan: A ninjutsu with preeminent destructive power, caused by wildly spinning chakra inside one's palm and compressing it to a high density — the Rasengan. By using the same essentials, but also rapidly increasing the amount of chakra used to create a bigger Rasengan.

Susanoo: is the third ability granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan after awakening the abilities in both eyes. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user.

Nine Tails Chakra Mode: is a form that Naruto gained after he separated and sealed Kurama from its chakra. He can access its chakra directly whenever he needs it without interacting with the beast at all. In doing so, he gains a chakra shroud that resembles the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette.

Bijudama: is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra and negative white chakra shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside their mouth. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which gives it a wide area of damage, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power.

Rasengan: The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage.

Chidori: This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. The amount of chakra is so great that it becomes visible. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping.


End file.
